Microscopy is an essential tool to researchers across the entire life science field. Conventional microscopes are bulky, cumbersome to use, and often too sophisticated for simple tasks. In conjunction with microscopy, fluorescence is used in the life sciences as a non-destructive way of tracking or analyzing biological molecules by means of the fluorescent emission at a specific frequency. A biological compound can be labeled with a fluorescent marker (i.e. an extrinsic fluorophore) that can be a small molecule, protein, or quantum dot which, when excited by light at a specific wavelength, fluoresces. Other naturally or intrinsically fluorescent biological materials may also react and emit light when triggered with an excitation light. Different markers fluoresce in response to different wavelengths of excitation light.
The demand for alternative imaging instruments that can meet such needs of researchers in modern laboratories has been increasing in recent years, leading to the existence of products such as LumaScope™ (from Etaluma, Inc.) and FLoid® (from Life Technologies Corporation), which can provide small-size digital imaging, with the expected associated benefits of portability and ease of use. The products that exist in the field, however, continue to lack capabilities which are needed by researchers.